


I really wish you didn't look at me like that.... but you do and everytime it pulls at my heart more and more... I'm sorry that we had to be brothers and that we can't just be lovers.

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Its just a sad fluffy story and





	1. What about the Tire Iron?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: REVIEW PLEASE! I'm going to try to update this at least maybe even twice a day depending on what I can get doen and what School allows me to do in a day.  


* * *

Dean had gotten up to use the bathroom in the hotel room that was growing on the two. Seeming as they had been in this spot for at least seven days now. The demon was killed and they had no real reason to stay here but a little boy they saved had grown attached to Dean and Dean didn’t want to leave the kid or his hot mother. As Dean came back he noticed that Sam was half under the covers and was chattering as he slept. Dean walked slowly over to his brother he lightly pulled the covers over. As Dean was turning back to get into his own bed he heard his brother softly say “Stay I’m cold.” Dean sighed and said “WHY your old enough to sleep alone not like when we were younger.” Sam flopped over and said “Please.” Sam had the most endearing face on and he had the covers open for Dean to fill the void. Dean sighed, as he knew where this was going. “Why Sam? Why do we have to play this game?” as he got under the covers with his brother. Sam smiled happily and kissed his brother, “I think you know why Dean. I think you know why.” Dean slowly kissed back feeling that flame running up and down his spine. He was getting that uncontrollable feeling again and he wanted to quell it right now. No longer having to hide it they were alone they could do what ever they please.

 

 

“Sam… why do you have to do this to me? I just want to do so many unthinkable things to you but… your not helping. OH FUCK .” Dean screamed. Not caring that it was the middle of the night and there were people in the rooms on either side of them. Sam said “Shhh calm down its okay. Its going to be okay. I know that you don’t want to think about it buts its gonna work out.” Dean sighed and tried to smile as he said, “Well what if it happens…? That you end up getting beating to death with a tire iron like that dude in Broke Back Mountain did? HUH WHAT IF SOMEONE FINDS OUT?” Dean got out of the covers and started pacing. Sam said “Dean… please.. Can’t we just do this?” Dean spat out with more venom then intended “I really wish you didn't look at me like that.... but you do and every time it pulls at my heart more and more... I'm sorry that we had to be brothers and that we can't just be lovers. Please Sam… just stop it. I have to be the strong one and your pullin on my heartstrings. Please…. I can’t stand to live with my self if I put you in danger.”

 

 

Sam looked a tad hurt but hid it behind his eyes. “Dea…n… I want to spend the rest of my life here on this earth safe in your arms. Just cause we are brothers doesn’t make this wrong. PLEASE… you got to hear me out. I’ve wanted this for so long. Now that we have it can’t we work it out?”


	2. Dean your so cold harted.

  
Author's notes: Review! Please. If you all review I MAY MAY MAY try my first stab at a real sex scene! *Drools* OH yea if someone would want to be my muse or beta this please just contact me somehow. AND please pretty please give me ideas. I love getting ideas from my viewers!  


* * *

Dean looked at Sam and said “No it can’t be this way. If it ends up this way then we are screwed. I remember that one night that one night when we were drunk and things happened. But still. Sammy you got to understand. Please for your brother.” Sam could feel his heart pounding. “WHY DEAN? You think I’m just faking this? That I REALLY don’t love you.” Dean nodded trying to calm him self. He just couldn’t stand that it had to be this way. Sam wasn't sure what to do.

 

Sam just looked at Dean with tears threatening to spill over. "WHY?" Tears were now on his face. " I don't know what to do anymore." Dean rushed to his brother side to wipe away his tears. Dean could feel him self getting all girlie. "I promise from here on out I will be what ever you need me to be Sam. I just... hope no one finds out. We have to be safe. I love you and I....just don't know... if I could deal with this."

 

Sam nodded and for once he knew that everything was going to be okay. The two got back under the covers. Dean letting Sam curl up into his body. Though Sam was taller then Dean. Dean was always and forever the comfiest pillow.

 

_____________________________

Next day

_____________________________

 

 

The boys woke up and Sam was awoken with a good morning kiss. Which he couldn't turn down. The two let their hands explore. After a morning make out session was done. Dean was the first to speak fully that morning.

 

"So what now? What are we going to do?"He asked. Sam looked at his brother and he wasn't quite sure on what Dean wanted to hear or what Sam was really thinking. Deciding that he should go with what Dean wanted to hear. "Hang around here and fool around?" Dean nodded "I could deal with that." Grinning happily he couldn't contain his laughter as he enveloped his baby brother in a heated kiss.


	3. We're a lot like Romeo and Juilet.

  
Author's notes: Please review. PLEASE. I have gotten 149 views on this and only one review. No reviews=me no updating please tell me on how I'm doing. I don't care if it just saying Fuck you your wrting is horriable. Just something please!  


* * *

______________________

Late afternoon

______________________

 

 

After hours upon hours fucking each other senseless, Dean was really tired. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to walk for about a month. "I want food." Dean mumbled. Sam giggled. He knew that his brother would end up getting hungry. "What you want to do for dinner?" Dean said "Something with food." "Well DUH Dean eating and being hungry include food." 

 

Dean chuckled and said "I really just want noodles or something sweet." Sam said "Hmm we could go to that place down the street and get the noodles there?" Dean mumbled something inaudible. "What?"Sam asked. "I'm not moving its gonna hurt to much."Dean said. Sam broke out laughing. 

 

"Your such a girl."Sam said. Dean said "YOUR such a boy. Who I fell in love with." Sam said "Just like Romeo and Juliet. They really love each other but others are in their path to love." "Sammy did you really just go there?"Dean asked cocking an eyebrow up. 

 

Sam nodded and said "Yes! Why yes I did just go there." Dean broke out laughing and said "What did collage do to your brain?" Sam said "It made me a lot smarter then you are."

 

_________________________________________________________

At least after two hours of aruging over who was smarter. 

__________________________________________________________

 

Dean said "Fine fine you win. You are smarter then me and you may be bigger in some ways. But I"m still the oldest." Sam nodded and said "Yes yes you are."


	4. Dean does the nicest thing in the world for Sammy. His one and only Sammy.

  
Author's notes: OKAY LISTEN UP. After this chapter if 350 people read this without one review I'm stopping the story . I don't like getting no feedback.  


* * *

The two finally got out of bed and slowly got dressed. Dean could see the bite marks on his neck and grinned happily. "We should stop at the drug store to get some foundation. To cover up these kisses Sammy." Sam for once didn't mind being called Sammy. "Okay Dean." He said laughing slightly. "Dean you know your walking with a limp?" As Dean limped out of the bathroom.

 

"Hmmm wonder where I got it from?"He asked smiling proudly. Sam grinned wildly. Sam eyes keeping contact with Dean's emerald orbs. Dean grinned as he hugged his brother softly. "So we going out to eat? Getting take out whats the deal?" Sam thought for awhile and said "Lets go out. We need to get food and what not for here." Dean nodded slowly limping over to get his Jacket. As he looked outside he noticed someone running their hand's over the Impala. HIS Impala, Dean said "Hold on." He opened the door and walked over the best he could to the person near the car.

 

"Dad?"Dean asked as he got closer to the person. John looked up at Dean and smiled. "Hey kid. Where's your brother?" John asked. Dean said "Sammy he's inside. We were just heading out to eat. Want to come?" John nodded and said "Yea sure." "Here you want ot go see Sam?" John nodded.

 

Dean smiled as he opened the door. John walking in first. "DAD!" Sam said smiling at his father. He hadn't see his dad in at least four months now. "He's coming to dinner with us."


	5. Uh-oh.... John's here... is he going to figure it out?!?

  
Author's notes: WHOOOOOOOOOOOO! OH yes I LOVE you all! Keep reviews coming!  


* * *

John smiled at his children. He noticted that Dean was walking with a limp and had marks on his neck. "Are those what I think those are from?" Dean said "Well if you think these are from..." Sam suddleny interjected. "From when Dean and I had sex. Then yes. They are Dad." John looked at the two. "Really?"HE asked. "Really?" John was confused.

 

He was angry at them mostly Dean. "DEAN... I thought I told you to control your wants and wishes. Let Sam live the normal life that you couldn't have." Dean growled at his father. "I LOVE HIM NO MATTER WHAT." Sam ran out of the room taking the Impala's keys. Sam just sat in the car crying. "I"M going to go deal with him." John said. 

 

Dean looked at his father wanting to punch him, wanting to try to explain everything to him. Dean said nothing as he watched his father. John walked out leaving Dean alone in the room. John walked back over to the Impala and said "Sammy can we talk?" Sam looked up and said "NO. You don't get it. Just leave us alone. Your better OUT OF ARE LIVES THEN IN THEM. Dean and I are going to be something. You don't want to live with that leave us. I DON"T CARE." 

 

As John heard those words a pang of guilt hit him. He knew that leaving Sam like that still would affect him. "I'm sorry for being out of your lives for so long. But things come and go and you know that I'm a call away. I'm sorry.." Sam glared at his father and said "No your not. Just get out of my site." 

 

John knew after raising the kid not to push him far. John walked back. Dean had holed himself up in the bathroom. His back was against the door and he was shuddering. Tears flowing, he knew that this wasn't going to end pretty. 

 

Sam wanted Dean to be by his side again and just wanted to know that he was going to be safe.


	6. Poor little boys all down on their luck. Who will save them from this hopless plight.

  
Author's notes: Okay! If anyone comments on the Kiss Kiss Bang Bang reference in the title COOKIE POINTS FOR YOU! Many Chapters in one day! Keep the love coming and the chapters will get updated more. Hope there isn't a limit to how many you can post in a day. LOVE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS AND ADORABLE PEOPLE!  


* * *

Dean's POV 

 

John sighed as he knew how this was going to end. Both his children never wanting to see him again. He was feeling rather guilty. Dean was confused and he was emotionally distressed. He was so confused right now. His mind wasn't thinking right and he just wasn't sure what was going on. As John came back he let Dean have his own time. 

 

Feeling that he should let them think and also give him sometime to think. Would he be able to take this. Was this really what they wanted. He really wasn't sure where this was going to go. Dean whipped away his tears. Trying his hardest to push away the thoughts of anger and hate for his father. Dean had no clue where this was going to. He wanted to know for sure. He wanted to get up and go out and face his father.

 

Tell him what he had really become. Tell his father that he was what he was. He wasn't going to change. He wasn't going to loose Sam like this ever again.

_________________________________________________________

Sam POV

 

I sit in the Impala holding onto dear life. I saw how my father reacted and wonder. Why me? Why did I have to fall in love with my brother? What did I do? Is Dean going to be okay? I hope he is. I don't know what to think anymore. I'm worried, scared and hurt in so many ways. I didn't mean it when I said you be better out of are lives then in them? Right. I was just angry and when I'm angry I say things I don't mean. Right?

 

I could feel the pain seeping into my heart. I just felt awful. Was my older brother in there getting a beating? What was going on? I took out my cellphone and texted Dean. Dean responded with a big fat nothing. I wonder if he just holed himself up in the bathroom. Yea he normally does that when he's mad at me or someone. This time its are father. I wonder if he knows that we don't enjoy the popping in and out of are lives.


End file.
